<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Watching by Kitsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482769">Always Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu'>Kitsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alucard is a Bitch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, At the Inn, Because why the fuck not?, Bottom Trevor Belmont, Breathplay, During season 2, Foul Language, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 02, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Top Alucard, Trevor's POV, Vampire Bites, and annoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Golden eyes had never stopped watching him, not since Gresit. When they traveled, he felt the glare digging into his back from inside the covered wagon. When he fought, they stayed with him, tracing his every move, watching his back. When their group rested, inscrutable eyes stared at him from under long, golden lashes, making his cheeks burn and his skin itch. Why Alucard was always watching him, he had no idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Trevor Belmont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Golden eyes had never stopped watching him, not since Gresit. When they traveled, he felt the glare digging into his back from inside the covered wagon. When he fought, they stayed with him, tracing his every move, watching his back. When their group rested, inscrutable eyes stared at him from under long, golden lashes, making his cheeks burn and his skin itch. Why Alucard was always watching him, he had no idea, as the eyes were always cold, stony, never revealing any emotion. They just stayed - always on him, while reading as arrogant, disdainful, haughty, inflaming. </p><p>Their owner stayed silent for long periods of time, and when he spoke, his words were often harsh, goading, seemingly designed to wind Trevor up, to elicit equally harsh responses from him. There was no love lost between them - at least not on the surface. </p><p>Unnerved, he tried keeping away, hiding from the dead stare, tried turning his back. It didn’t help, he was fully aware it was there still, burning into his back, a pressure weighing him down. Sometimes he wished for the irate, hateful, burning gaze from their first encounter. Hatred and anger, those he could deal with, those he could read. The icy nothingness, on the other hand, it felt inhuman, inscrutable, unreadable.</p><p>---</p><p>One night they happened upon an untouched village, rooms at the inn actually available. Well, at least one - with enough beds for the three of them. Constantly cold, tired, weary, they all crawled under the blankets, quickly falling asleep. Or so Trevor though. </p><p>Waking up a few hours later, stirred by <em> something</em>, he realized Alucard was not in his bed, instead sitting in the windowsill, back-lit by the moon. His face was obscured by shadow, expression hidden. Yet Trevor knew the vampire was looking in his direction again. He tried pretending to sleep, hoping pretense would turn into reality, but again his skin started itching, the hairs on his arms standing on end. He felt like prey, like a sheep under the hungry gaze of a wolf.</p><p>Sitting up abruptly, he stared back, confrontational. Alucard didn’t even flinch, and Trevor’s hackles rose, anger and slight fear mixing. He’d had enough, he needed answers - but Sypha slept peacefully in her bed, and he didn’t want to wake her. Getting out of bed, he eyed the vampire, tilting his head to indicate he should follow. Thank the stars he’d taken to sleeping with his boots on, never knowing when they’d come under attack from the night horde. He stole out the door, keeping his footfalls quiet, down the stairs and outside, into the night. A torch still burned inside the connected stable, the faint glow calling him inside. He put his back against a wall and waited. He didn’t have to wait long.</p><p>The vampire trailed in after him, silent as the night itself, floating an inch or two above the ground. His arms crossed in front of his chest, he landed, grounded himself, an eyebrow lifted in question. “What did you want, Belmont?”</p><p>“Question is, what do <em> you </em> want? Why do you keep staring at me, even in the middle of the fucking night? It’s more than a little creepy, vampire.”</p><p>Alucard looked at him, cocked his head - and smiled. “Just keeping sure you’re not going to stake me in the back, <em> Belmont</em>.”</p><p><em> Holy fuck</em>, Alucard smiling made heat rise on Trevor’s face. Vampire really shouldn’t do that, it wasn’t good for anyone’s health. Coughing, clearing his throat, Trevor answered, “Have I tried since the first time? No. Now you stop, so I can sleep properly.”</p><p>“Not going to happen, Belmont. You’re a hunter, a vampire killer, and I do not trust you to not act rashly. I’m keeping friends close, and Belmonts closer, for the sake of my own health.” There was a slight hint of humour in the vampire’s usually dead even voice, something warming it up just a fraction - but not enough. It still sounded otherworldly.</p><p>“If you don’t let me sleep in peace, I might just try to murder you after all. A sleepy Belmont is cranky Belmont.”</p><p>“You’re always cranky, <em> Trevor</em>, so nothing’s new under the sun there - and you can try, but you won’t succeed. I’ll see you <em> coming</em>.” </p><p>There was something suggestive in the words spoken, yet Alucard looked down his nose at him, and Trevor hated it, hated the superior look, the iciness, the smile that never reached the eyes. He closed his eyes, counted to ten, trying to calm his pulse and quiet his tongue. All he wanted to do was spit insults at the vampire, in the hope <em> something </em> would make him react - react like a human. He was too foreign, too <em> wrong, </em> too alike his blood and his kin, the ones they were hunting.</p><p>Trevor opened his eyes to see Alucard still staring at him, but with some twinkle of interest in his eyes. "Tell me, Belmont, why does it bother you so much, me watching you?"</p><p>Trevor snapped his mouth shut, a sinking feeling in his gut. If he spoke without thinking, he couldn't be sure what would be the answer. "It's annoying," he simply answered. Safe. Not betraying the dreams he had been having lately, of golden eyes in the darkness. Mouth dry at the memories, he tried to swallow. <em> Oh fuck… </em> The realization hit him. He wasn't <em> just </em>bothered by Alucard looking at him. No, there was something else beside the annoyance, another reason for the itch he got whenever he found himself stared at, one he had never brought with him into daylight.</p><p>Shocked at himself, at the inherent blasphemy of what he had been dreaming of, he pulled back, tried to twist out of Alucard's space, to leave. He needed air, needed to clear his head - but an outstretched arm blocked him, caught him between the wall and a hard place. The hard place being Alucard, staring down at him again. </p><p>"Oh," the vampire said, his voice deeper - warmer. Eyelashes fluttering, he breathed in, and his face changed - Trevor swore it was the embodiment of the expression 'dropping the mask'. "So you finally realized."</p><p><em> Hell on earth</em>, was all Trevor managed. How could one person have such different faces, different eyes? The ice was gone, replaced by liquid fire, rolling, dangerous, sultry. </p><p>And Trevor couldn’t move, frozen is place under the weight of Alucard’s attention. He could barely breathe, no air left between them. Alucard was so close, an immovable object keeping him in place. </p><p>The arm having kept him blocked in moved, thumb running in the length of his jaw - and he melted, knees buckling beneath him. </p><p>“Took you long enough, you dunce,” Alucard continued, having grabbed hold of Trevor’s shirt, holding him up. </p><p>“If you knew, you could have told me,” Trevor muttered, deflated, defeated.</p><p>“Now where’s the fun in that? I was waiting to see how long it would take for you to realize on your own.”</p><p>“But how did <em> you </em> know?”</p><p>“So many reasons.” Alucard leaned closer. “When I look at you, you blush just slightly.” He ran his thumb across the top of Trevor’s cheek. “So pretty.”</p><p>Trevor felt his cheeks burn warmer.</p><p>“You also talk in your sleep,” Alucard continued. “Be glad Sypha haven’t heard you moan my name.”</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Trevor sighed. “How often?”</p><p>“Often enough. And it’s pretty definite what you’re dreaming of in those instances - I can <em> smell </em> it.” Alucard leaned close, face almost buried in the nook of Trevor’s neck, inhaling. “Like now. You smell of lust and life and blood. So good.”</p><p>Trevor’s internal monologue stuttered, blanked, no idea how to process that information. Holy mother, Alucard was so very hard to ignore or deny right then, his presence insisting and intrusive. And yet he was barely touching Trevor, just his hands tangled in Trevor’s shirt. </p><p>“So…,” Trevor started. </p><p>“So?” It was nothing less than a purr, warm and deep, breathy against Trevor’s skin.</p><p>“Aw fuck. Why… Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Because I want to. Because I need to. Because I’m selfish.”</p><p>Breathing through his teeth, Trevor shook, trembled. What did he really think about this all? Alucard was a vampire, he himself was a Belmont - which made them mortal enemies by blood. But did it matter, really? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, they said, and Alucard was no friend of his. Was he an enemy, though? Or did they walk another path - somewhere between the two? Did he even have to like him to… No. He didn’t. The only thing that mattered was that Alucard was there, staring at him with burning eyes, eyes like brands, willing - when they might not survive many more days and nights. He decided there was only one reasonable response. “Fuck it. Fuck it all.”</p><p>“I’d rather fuck you,” Alucard whispered in his ear, the smile now noticeable even in his voice. </p><p>That was it. Trevor felt something break - most likely his determination, his pride, his sanity - and he grabbed Alucard by the lapels of his coat, pulling him close, closer, until they were nose to nose. “I don’t like you. I don’t trust you. But fuck me, you are one intriguing bastard, and I don’t mind the way you look. So yeah, I’m game.”</p><p>Alucard took control, his hands grabbing hold of Trevor’s hips, pulling him flush. His mouth settled above the carotid pulse point at Trevor’s neck, warm, wet, suckling, the points of fangs a subtle threat, but nothing more, His thumbs rubbed circles against Trevor’s hips, promising. </p><p>A shaky breath fell from Trevor’s lips, as he sank back against the wall, the back of his head hitting the wood with a low thump. “Here?” he asked.</p><p>“No,” Alucard breathed, hesitantly. “Inside.”</p><p>“But the rooms were full up.”</p><p>“Let me fix it...my way, for once.” Which meant vampire powers. This one time Trevor didn’t mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had surgery, I'm hopped up on codeine and still feel like a horse kicked me in the face. This is therapy, me distracting myself from the pain. Expect smut, and lots of it. How does it read?</p><p>Anyone want to gossip about these two, you can find me at Pillowfort, as _Kitsu_.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The poor man occupying the room across the hall from theirs didn’t know what hit him, just that he didn’t need the room any longer, finding that the comfort of a pile of hay in the stable would be more than good enough for the night, especially when the pretty stranger refunded him his room fee twice over. Gathering up his belongings, he was out the door in moments, but not before getting an eyeful of the tall blonde ravishing the mouth of the scruffy, dark-haired one. For some reason he felt like it was something he should be averse to, but it didn’t register properly. He wished them luck and closed the door behind himself.</p><p>---</p><p>“You are a dick, Alucard,” Trevor laughed gruffly, feeling sorry for the poor traveler they’d sent packing. </p><p>“Indeed. And I hope to put that particular part of myself to good use tonight,” Alucard chuckled. Shrugging his coat off his shoulders, he simply let it fall to the floor. His hands went straight for the buckles of his belts, while looking Trevor in the eyes. Stepping a few steps back, he let them fall from his hips, all fluid motion. Next, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, quickly pulling it up and off, tossing it to the side. He kicked his boots off and let his trousers fall from his hips, to the floor. </p><p>Stepping out of them, he was completely naked - and fucking glorious, a marbled statue struck by lightening, the scar across his chest the only contrast to pale, pale skin. Every plane was taut, hard, defined. A young warrior as carved from stone by an artist of Antiquity. His hair caught moonlight in addition to firelight, looking more like silver than usual, his eyes half-lidded and hot. Grinning, a fang glinted dangerously in the dim light.</p><p>Trevor hated it and wanted it - feeling like a primordial handed forbidden fruit, forced to see what he had been blind to for forever. Alucard was a false idol, and he couldn’t help wanting to worship at his altar - though the particular kind of prayer he had in mind required him to get out of his own clothes in a hurry. With none of Alucard’s grace, he stripped, shoulder guards and bracers aggravatingly fiddly to get off. But off they came, all falling to the floor along with this coat and shirt. His belt and the red sash followed suit, along with his boots. His trousers fell away, and he too stepped out of them, naked as the day he was born.</p><p>Alucard crooked a finger at him, calling him over, and as a moth to flame, he trailed over, into the vampire’s embrace. Alucard’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, the long, elegant fingers resting against the small of his back. </p><p>It brought their cocks together, skin against skin, and Trevor simply collapsed against Alucard’s shoulder, burying his face against the pale, surprisingly warm skin. When Alucard’s hand moved, snaked between them and wrapped around both their lengths, he swore into the skin, a string of unintelligible profanities, cursing God, his angels and the prophets. How long had it been since he’d been touched like that, without having to pay for it? It was hot, and good, and fucking perfect, leaving him hard and wanting in moments. At the hand of a vampire he didn’t even like.</p><p>Alucard’s hand at the small of his back held him in place, while the one between them stroked languidly. “Pet,” he whispered softly in Trevor’s ear. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”</p><p>He didn’t, he really didn’t, but he still wanted it all. </p><p>The hand at his back moved, came up to cradle his chin, tilting it up. The thumb ran along the line of his jaw. Alucard locked eyes with him, smiling. “You have no idea the things I want to do to you. The ways I want to shatter you, tear you down, render you broken.”</p><p>Trevor found no words to answer, his voice gone, so instead his hands spoke for him. Grabbing Alucard by the hair at the back of his head, he pulled him close, shut his mouth with his own. Alucard couldn’t whisper further poisonous profanations if his mouth was busy. Trevor wasn’t fragile and breaking him would take work. He’d make Alucard work hard to keep the filthy promises of his words. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Alucard moved to wrap his fingers around Trevor’s throat, a growl escaping him. “On the bed. Now. On your knees.”</p><p>When idols speak, worshippers obey. Reluctantly moving away from Alucard, Trevor crawled onto the bed, missing the skin on skin contact, the cold night air raising bumps on his skin. It didn’t last long, a weight soon settled on the bed behind him, pushing up against the back of his thighs. Leaning in, Alucard let his nails run down the back of Trevor’s scalp, down the back of his neck, slipping in front to wrap around his throat again. Pulling, he brought Trevor up on his knees, flush against his chest. Fingers tight, restrictive, he leaned in, lips against the shell of Trevor’s ear. “If you want something, anything, <em> beg</em>. Pleasure, pain, I’ll give it to you. All of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's so short, more to come, I just need to finish editing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alucard lips found the joint between Trevor’s neck and shoulder, mouthing it, warm and wet, hot tongue running up the length of his throat, to the top of his spine, mapping out every vertebrate, moving down. Pushing Trevor back down on all fours, his mouth moved downwards, to the small of his back and further. His hands came to rest on Trevor’s ass-cheeks, spreading them, giving space to a warm, wet tongue running flat across his entrance, making Trevor swear and squirm. <em> That </em> was a new sensation, something he hadn’t experienced ever before.</p><p>The touch was almost too much, filthy, dirty, sin meant to twist, dark. And how he loved it, his arms almost giving out beneath him, then actually giving out, letting him hide his face and his shame in the sheets. His face burned, but he starved, craved. Pushing back, he urged Alucard on, body begging where his words failed him. </p><p>The tongue turned more insistent, pushing in, past muscle, slick. A hand moved, a finger joined the tongue, and Trevor shoved his face further into the sheets to stop the embarrassing sounds he had no control over escaping his lips. A sharp smack to his ass brought his focus back to Alucard. “You let me hear you, or I stop,” the vampire demanded. </p><p>“Fuck,” Trevor swore, breathlessly. Unrestrained wasn’t something he did, unless stupid drunk, but for Alucard right now - anything. Twisting his head, he let every little sound he made fill the quiet air. </p><p>“Yes, just like that,” Alucard whispered, low and sultry, before returning his mouth to where it had been occupying itself, rejoining fingers.</p><p>Trevor struggled breathing, low growls getting stuck in his throat, escaping as broken groans as Alucard’s fingers stroked his insides, hitting just the right spot. He was close to incoherent, focusing inwards, on the building pressure in the pit of his stomach. His cock received no attention, but for some reason he didn’t mind. If it had, he’d been over the edge in a moment, instead he wanted it to last. Curling his fingers into the sheets, he let himself drown in the sensations Alucard was providing him.</p><p>The fingers were removed, to be replaced with something blunt and hard, and just right. He <em> mewled</em>, pushing back to get it all, feel it all. “More,” he pleaded, voice broken and harsh.</p><p>“Whatever you wish for,” the answer came from above.</p><p>Alucard pulled as his shoulders, pulled him up on his knees, flush to his chest again, lips touching his ear as his cock filled his insides. “You look delicious, Belmont. All sweaty, slick and moaning.” He rested his hands on Trevor’s hips, pulling him into every thrust, every hard snap. “Don’t touch yourself. I want to fill you up first, before you get your turn.” </p><p>Trevor blanked at Alucard’s words, eyes fluttering close and his head tilted back to rest against Alucard’s shoulder. The vampire’s mouth then latched on to skin, tongue running patterns, writing a story, and Trevor melted, simply feeling, hands on his skin, mouth and tongue on his neck, cock filling him up. One hand moved, tangled in his hair, pulling his head to the side, giving Alucard’s mouth much more room, the threat of teeth against skin adding another dimension to the touch. </p><p>Trevor shuddered as the sharp points ran against skin. Alucard had emphatically explained he didn’t drink human blood, unless given freely. He had never even seemed inclined to drink from any of their group after the first fight under Gresit, but now, now there was something to his movement, in his touch that betrayed his predatory nature. He wanted it, Trevor could tell, the attention given to his neck just shy of too insistent. </p><p>It might be instinctual to the vampire, part of his nature. And for some reason Trevor wanted to indulge him, to let him, intrigued by the prospect, yet terrified. He shouldn’t want it, shouldn’t allow it, knowing full well how badly it usually ended. His ancestors would have been all turning in their graves if they hadn’t all been cremated. </p><p>But he did want it, did want to experience what Alucard was all about. The phrase ‘freely given’ intrigued him. Reaching back, he caught a lock of Adrian’s pale hair, pulling it over his shoulder, tangling his fingers in it. How could he communicate his desires to Alucard, when he wasn’t sure his voice would work any longer? He reached back again, carding his fingers through the hair at the back of Alucard’s head, pulling him even closer to his own neck, pushing against his mouth, almost nicking himself on the fangs. </p><p>Alucard hissed against his skin. “Careful.”</p><p>“‘s okay. If you want…” </p><p>The hiss turned into a growl, Alucard’s grip on Trevor tightening, harsh, bruising. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”</p><p>“I meant it. Go ahead.” He ground back, hoping to show his earnestness, gaining him another growl from the vampire. His nails sharpened against Trevor’s skin, to the point where they drew blood, a sign of control slipping. The small, stinging pain ran through his veins, adding to the coiling heat in his stomach.</p><p>Teeth raked against his skin, searching for a certain spot, settling above Trevor’s pulse. The points rested atop the skin, asking a last permission. Trevor took a deep breath, relaxing, sinking back against Alucard - as the fangs sank into his neck. And then he understood why someone would give their blood freely to Alucard. Warmth flooded him, drowned him, pulled him under in an ocean of pleasure. Holy hell, he could get used to the sensation. </p><p>Caught between cock and teeth, he had trouble staying on his knees, darkness seeping into his field of vision, stars painting the edges bright. But when Alucard sped up, he braced himself, feeling the other tense behind him as he breathed hard through his nose, the sound sharp in Trevor’s ear. </p><p>Alucard was close, he felt it, the hands on his hips tensing, bruising, nails digging into muscle, his thrusts becoming faster, sharper, missing a few beats as he shuddered behind Trevor. The fangs in his neck remained like two burning stars for a moment, sending waves of pleasure through him, but as Alucard stuttered behind him, they disappeared, Alucard throwing his head back as he came.</p><p>Slumping for a moment, he rested his chin on Trevor’s shoulder again. “Now you.” Wrapping his arms around Trevor, one across his chest, and the other around his hips, Alucard maneuvered them down on the bed, still with his cock in Trevor’s ass.</p><p>Trevor on his back across Alucard’s chest, exposed. “You clench. Keep me inside you,” Alucard whispered - and Trevor moaned again. Alucard was a filthy beast.</p><p>Lying across Alucard like that should have been awkward, but it wasn’t. It was perfect, hot, and when Alucard wrapped a hand around Trevor’s neglected cock, tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, spilling down across his temples, as his head tilted back against Alucard’s shoulder. The hand not on his cock stroked across skin, skimmed over a nipple, until it came up to wrap around his throat, heavy, heady. </p><p>The hand on his cock moved, deft fingers quickly undoing him, pulling him along. They were warm, firm, steadfast. He had to concentrate, clenching down on Alucard’s softened cock to keep it in place, feeling it twitch inside him, harden slightly again. Alucard was whispering against his ear, but the words hardly registered, only the sense of praise conveyed. Sweet nothings and encouragement. Filth and deprivation.Arching off Alucard’s chest, into his touch, Trevor moaned, and when a mouth latched on to the side of his throat again, he was close to squirming, wanting more of all the touches. Fucking hell, he just <em> wanted. </em> He felt the cock in his ass grow harder again, the come filling him seeping out.</p><p>The hand on his cock steady, torturous, the coiled heat at the base of his spine building with every stroke, every tug. The fingers around his throat tightened, to the point where he stopped trying to breathe through his mouth, instead forcing air through his nose just when it was absolutely necessary. The lack of air narrowed his focus, darkness bleeding into the edges of his vision as he shut the world out, focusing only on the sensations in his body. The tenseness taking him over telling him it wouldn’t be long - and when the fangs touched his neck again, slowly, painfully breaking skin, he arched as far as Alucard’s hold on him would allow him, covering Alucard’s hand and his own stomach in come, shuddering hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...there's more. Want it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collapsing against the body beneath him, Trevor breathed hard, breath ragged and broken. Sweat glued skin to skin, and Alucard’s arms wrapped around his waist again. A little tilt of hips reminded him Alucard still had his cock in his ass, and it was at least half hard again. Taking just a moment to catch his ragged breath, he managed to sit up, across Alucard’s hips. Fingers ran across his lower back, thumbs rubbing against the dimples at the base of his spine.</p><p>Bracing himself on Alucard’s thighs he cheekily pulled up and pushed down again, a wave of muscles moving in unison. Behind him Alucard hissed, bucking up, into his motions. Alucard definitely had more to give. He wondered if he could turn around without getting off Alucard’s cock, but he didn’t see how. Slipping off, he moved to turn around, feeling come drip down the inside of his thighs as he moved, sticky, filthy, a fucking mark of honor. </p><p>Settling across Alucard’s hips again, the right way around this time, he reached behind himself to take in Alucard’s cock again, sliding down until it bottomed out. </p><p>Alucard was looking up at him, from under thick eyelashes. A smile curled up the corners of his mouth, wicked, delicious - blood-stained and demonic. Trevor hadn’t seen that when Alucard was behind him - and it was fucking <em> hot </em>. Pale gold, alabaster and vivid red, all glowing in the warm light from the fireplace. He ran a thumb across the vampire’s bloodied lower lip, before bringing it to his own lip, painting it just as red. “Come taste me,” he said, still moving on Alucard’s cock, undulating, rolling. </p><p>Alucard’s eyes went wide, the gold almost hidden by blown black pupils. Growling, he pushed himself up, onto his arms, stretching and capturing Trevor’s lip between his teeth, running his tongue across it, licking up every bit of blood, before sinking back down on the bed. “Do you have any idea how fucking good you taste, Belmont? I could eat you just right up - but I suppose I can’t eat the cake and have it too. A little taste only, then, <em> cupcake.</em>” </p><p>Trevor grabbed Alucard’s hands, placing them on his own hips again. Looking down into Alucard’s face, biting his lower lip, he moved, rolled, watched Alucard’s eyelashes flutter, watched his mouth fall open slightly. The hands on his hips moved with him, supporting him. </p><p>As he moved, Alucard’s grip on his hips tightened, and Trevor watched his face change with it, seeing all the minuscule details he hadn’t when he was behind him. Fucking definitely brought out the beast in Alucard. Gold was bleeding into red in his eyes, the fangs were out on show, and the nails digging into Trevor’s hips were more like talons, sharp enough to cut diamond. Even though he looked more feral than ever, Trevor found he didn’t feel like prey any longer, sitting astride the predator. He was in control.</p><p>Moving, coaxing, he wanted to see Alucard - Adrian - come this time around. Placing his palms flat on Alucard’s chest, he moved with intent, bottoming out every time, then lifting up on his knees, almost to the point where Alucard slipped out from him, far enough for a little come to escape, his ass slick and sticky. </p><p>Alucard let him stay in control, simply keeping his hands on Trevor’s hips, staring intently at him. He looked satisfied, as undone as ever, but there was a tenseness to him, a building energy telling of his renewed lust. Trapping his lip between his teeth, fang drawing blood, a slow trickle down his chin. </p><p>Feeling the moment, Trevor leaned in, lapping it up - and his eyes went wide, blue blown black. It tasted like iron, but with something different to it, a buzz, a hint of electricity. It travelled down his spine, hitting just the right spot, his cock feeling it, rising to the moment again. Vampire blood was obviously a fucking aphrodisiac - that wasn’t something he remembered his family ever having talked of. Might have written it down in a book somewhere in the hold though.</p><p>“Fuck…,” he breathed, before grabbing one of Alucard’s hands, placing it on his cock, needing the touch, but knowing that if he were to take care of it himself, his movements would stutter. He wasn’t the best at multitasking. </p><p>Alucard obliged him, fingers wrapped around hard flesh, moving in unison with Trevor’s rises and falls. Moving together, Trevor enjoyed the sensation of Alucard rubbing against his insides, a bit too sensitized, but still enjoying it.</p><p>Beneath him Alucard was arching up, his hair spread in an unholy halo around his head, his eyes clenched shut, the golden lashes resting uneasily at the top of his cheeks. A hint of colour grazed his cheeks, almost pink, lively. Sweat dampened his forehead, a few strands of golden hair sticking to it. Watching, feeling, Trevor felt the tenseness take him, felt it tighten around his spine until is back was arching, his head tilting back.</p><p>This time they came together, Alucard’s cock twitching in his ass, filling him up completely. Tipped over the edge, Trevor moaned. “Adrian,” he hissed, come spilling in streaks across Alucard’s belly. </p><p>Head falling forward, he watched as Alucard ran his fingers through the come, before bringing them to his lips, licking them clean, tongue dancing between extended fangs. </p><p>“Almost as tasty as your blood,” he laughed, throatily. “I really could just eat you up.”</p><p>“Fuck you, <em> vampire</em>, I’m not your late night snack,” Trevor answered, trying to sound gruff, but ending up laughing, breathless. </p><p>“Fuck me, indeed. Another time. Another time. Right now, I’m too tired. And you look ready to tip over.” </p><p>Taking that as a cue, Trevor slumped over, falling onto the bed beside Alucard. His insides burned, and he was definitely paying for it in the morning - but it was a good kind of burn. The stickiness between his legs was a bit off-putting though, and he didn’t think he could sleep like that. He’d fix in moment. Just not right now. </p><p>Beside him Alucard stretched, arms above his head, all long lines and planes, feline in fluidity, and the notion that he was fucking beautiful again asserted itself in Trevor’s mind. How had he managed to go so long without realizing his attraction to him, he’d never figure out. If they only had a week or two more left on God’s green earth, he was damn sure making good of that time. If Alucard would let him, and they didn’t kill each other outside the bedroom.</p><p>Alucard crawled out of the bed, heading for a jug of water and a wash basin set atop a small table in the corner. Pouring water in the basin, he found a rag and wet it, washing blood off his face and come off his belly. Wetting it again, he wrung it out, turned around and tossed it at Trevor, hitting him square in the face. When Trevor swore, his low, warm laugh filled the room.</p><p>“I still fucking hate you, you goddamn blood-sucker,” Trevor chided.</p><p>Adrian walked back, crawled into the bed, up along Trevor’s reclined form. “Tell it to my fucking cock. Tell it to it when I have you suck it next time.”</p><p>Hearing Alucard speak like that was something Trevor would never forget. Sure, Alucard swore and threw insults like the best of them, but he’d never appeared this overtly sexual before. At least <em> this </em> was a side to him he could appreciate.</p><p>On all fours, Alucard looked down on him, face sensual, sated - before cracking into a smile. Throwing himself to the side, he plopped down on the bed, giving Trevor room to clean himself off. </p><p>Washing himself off as well as he could, he tossed the rag away and stretched, mirroring Alucard’s earlier pose. He felt relaxed, done for, ready to sleep, but he didn’t know if Alucard intended to stay the night, move back to the other room or vanish in a cloud of bat-shaped fog. He got the answer when Alucard turned to him, arm landing across Trevor’s waist, his face nuzzling against his chest. Oh. They were apparently staying.</p><p>Comfortable and spent, he fell asleep in moments.</p><p>---</p><p>Feeling sunlight on his face, he slowly woke up, eyes slowly blinking away sleep. Feeling a warm weight against his side, he realized Alucard was still there. His head was on Trevor’s shoulder, hair fanned out over them both. Looking his sleeping form over, Trevor realized just how young the vampire looked, despite his dominant personality. He couldn’t be much more than twenty, yet he’d taken on the role as humanity’s saviour, setting out to kill his own father. He might look like he was made from gold and alabaster, but his heart and will was definitely steel. </p><p>Snorting, he realized Alucard was actually snoring softly, still deep in sleep. When camped outside, the vampire was always awake, telling them he didn’t need the sleep. Apparently there was one thing that made him really, <em> fucking </em> tired. A tired Alucard meant Trevor got to sleep properly was well - yet another reason to repeat their actions from last night. Stroking Alucard’s head, he watched as he slowly regained consciousness, eyes fluttering open. </p><p>“Hello, beautiful,” Trevor chuckled.</p><p>“Good morning, dickwad,” Alucard huffed, before untangling himself from Trevor and sitting up. Slight smile on his face, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten out his hair. It seemed to magically go back to its perfect, pristine waves cascading down his back. Trevor felt jealous, knowing his own most likely looked like an eagle had tried building a nest in it.</p><p>There wasn’t a mark on Alucard to reveal what they had been up to, but Trevor knew he wasn’t as lucky. There were bruises at his hips, gashes from where Alucard had been careless with his nails. The side of his neck was sore, the punctures left by Alucard’s fangs having bruised, become sore and tender. Muscles ached, skin was marked. Yet it felt...okay. Wrong, but good. </p><p>Alucard turned to him, running the pad of a finger across the bites, as if reading his mind. “Looks good on you, Belmont.”</p><p>“Fuck you - and if Sypha notices, it’s you explaining it to her, you asshole.”</p><p>Alucard laughed, retracting his hand. “We’ll probably have to explain something anyway, having been away all night. What do you want to tell her?”</p><p>“Nothing. Unless she specifically asks.” </p><p>“Oh well, no matter, we better get dressed and go find her, she’ll be waiting.”</p><p>---</p><p>They found her in the common room, eating breakfast. She took one look at them, raised an eyebrow, and laughed, hand covering her mouth. “Oh, you didn’t.”</p><p>Trevor punched Alucard in the arm - hard - before walking to the bar, ordering a tall beer. Vampire was doing the explaining, not him. Never him.</p><p>Alucard’s stared burned into the back of his neck, and he felt a blush rise. Would he ever fucking <em> quit it</em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Donesies. Whatcha think?</p><p>Reading through this I realize how much I use Alucard's name. Damn...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>